


Weakness

by CainWolfbane



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, I'm sure you're shocked by that revelation, Polyamory, Vampire AU, Willumity, he's offscreen having a rivalry with the Human Fantasy Club president, in a vampire story, jealous Amity, protective Willow, somewhat present Gus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainWolfbane/pseuds/CainWolfbane
Summary: Luz is a bundle of sunshine, and someone she knows is a vampire.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow, Willow/Luz/Amity
Comments: 436
Kudos: 1297





	1. The chapter where the concept of vampires is introduced

Luz was helping Augustus pack up his treasures from the Human Appreciation Society. "Say Luz can you grab the rules? Mattholomule already expressed he has no need of my rules." Gus asked, trying to keep his head held high in the face of losing his club.

Luz complied, grabbing the lengthy list off the wall and giving it a quick perusal.

"So how many people are asking about human blood that you needed to make a rule about it?" Luz asked, indicating the lengthy list of rules the Human Appreciation Society had prominently displayed on the wall. The second bullet point 'STOP ASKING ABOUT HUMAN BLOOD' aggressively demanding attention.

Gus rolled his eyes. "It was mostly just one weird kid, but sometimes the vampires at this school get all nosy about it."

Luz nodded her head absently, then paused to consider what Gus was saying. "...Are we talking metaphorical vampires?"

Gus gave her an odd look. "Why would metaphorical vampires be asking about human blood?"

"I don't know! I don't usually hear vampires being referred to literally like that. How do they even get to school in broad daylight?"

"Sunscreen obviously." Gus replied simply. "Also parasols sometimes." He added as an afterthought.

"Parasols?" Luz questioned. 

Gus gestured towards the window. Luz glanced outside to see a group of girls carrying...

"Are you talking about those umbrellas?"

"I'm not familiar with that human term but I'm referring to those objects those girls are carrying to keep sun off them."

Luz nodded. "Ok yeah, the umbrellas."

"If you say so."

After a brief pause Luz thought back to earlier in the conversation. "So what was the deal with that one weird kid that kept talking about blood?"

"They run the Human Fantasy Club now. They had a lot of crazy ideas about humans like something about having iron in your blood that makes it red and that half the human population just expels a portion of their blood on a monthly basis."

"Uh... Gus?" Luz started.

Gus pulled out one of those rattlesnake egg magnets and tried to stick it to Luz only for it to drop to the floor. "See? If you had some kind of liquid metal iron blood that magnet should've stuck! I'm so gonna rub it in their face!" Gus ran out of the room happily.

Luz decided against trying to explain, partially because that was the most upbeat he'd been all day, partially out of embarrassment, and partly because...

"Wait, why don't magnets stick to people?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda mentioned in episode 1 that vampires exist and I wanted to run with this idea. Also that rule about human blood was one of the few legible rules, I didn't make that up. This should end up being a pretty canon-compliant au.
> 
> Anyway I'm gonna update every Wednesday and Saturday for pride month then switch to once a week.


	2. The chapter where Amity is petty

Willow was surprised when Amity and Luz walked into class together, Willow was even more surprised when Amity sat down next to her, smugly sitting right between her and Luz. _Well this is a new and creative way to be a petty jerk_.

  
Luz didn't seem to notice anything was amiss, instead preoccupied by tilting her head up and trying to balance a magnet on her face. It rolled off her face and stuck to her earring. "Ow ow ow ow!" Luz hissed as she carefully pried it off, rubbing her sore ear.

  
With Luz distracted Willow leaned over to Amity and whispered heatedly. " _What do you think you're doing?_ "

  
" _I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about_." Amity whispered back.

  
" _Since when are you all buddy-buddy with Luz? I swear you're doing this to spite me_."

  
" _I assure you I'm not_."

  
" _Then why are you sitting between us?_ "

  
"..."

  
Amity didn't quite have an answer, at least not one she wanted to admit to.

  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Willow grumbled.

  
Amity hisses at Willow, Willow mockingly makes a hissing sound right back.

  
"Is hissing a normal thing for witches to do?"

  
In the heat of the argument the two forgot that Luz was right there and hissing was a lot less subtle than whispering.

  
"Yes it is." Amity hoped Luz wouldn't look further into that.

  
"Yep, definitely a normal witch thing." Willow added helpfully.

  
"Neat, hissing is pretty cool." Luz made her own hissing noise and made little clawing motions with her hand. Neither of her friends was prepared for something so adorable. Willow was suddenly grateful that Amity was between her and Luz because this allowed her a much better position to hide her blushing face.

  
Amity on the other hand was in a self-inflicted problem where she could either turn her head away from Luz and let Willow see how badly flustered she was, or keep facing Luz and let _her_ see how badly flustered she was. She concluded the best option was to shove her entire face into her schoolbook and pretend that she just happened to be reading 2 centimetres away from the text. This genius act of subtly (which definitely was _not_ accompanied by a nervous squeak) caused both girls to realize something was up but Luz decided not to ask and Willow was still trying to avoid drawing attention to herself.

  
Luckily the bell's scream signaled the start of class and further comments on the matter could now be avoided.

  
Meanwhile Luz just wondered how she managed to get something like hissing so wrong that they'd both immediately avoid eye contact like that.

_I might need to practice that._


	3. The chapter where Luz is thirsty

Luz's mind had continuously wandered back to the topic of vampires throughout the morning after her talk with Gus. What were real vampires like? Were they brooding dramatic loners? Do they age or are there a bunch of hundred-year-old weirdos going to school with people way younger than them? Could they bite someone without turning them like in The Sims or Skyrim or that one Azucate vampire au fanfic that she definitely only skimmed through just for a laugh and was certainly not deeply invested in?

By the time lunch rolled around Willow noticed her friend was in another world, moreso than usual. "Something on your mind Luz?" Willow asked, taking a sip of her apple blood.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" Luz blurted out suddenly, causing Willow to choke on her drink a little from the sudden shouting.

"Why are you asking?" Willow asked, coughing a bit.

"Gus brought it up this morning, apparently some vampires are curious about human blood. Should I be concerned about that?"

"I don't think you have to worry too much, I mean if you felt hungry you wouldn't just go out and wrestle the nearest animal for its meat right?"

"Probably not."

"Well a vampire probably wouldn't feed on you without asking, and if they try you should report it to a teacher." Willow paused. "Still, you might not want to follow anyone you don't trust into anywhere private."

"Do we know anyone who's a vampire?"

Willow's eyes drifted to a nearby lunch table and subtly jerked her head in its direction. Luz glanced over to see the popular kids, Borsha, her cronies, and... "Amity?"

Willow shushed Luz nervously. "Don't draw attention Luz."

_Huh, brooding dramatic loner? Lives in a mansion? Dark clothes and black nail polish? If there's a checklist of all the classic vampire traits then she hit all the marks_.

Amity noticed Luz staring and offered a small smile. Luz smiled back and started to wave only for Willow to grab her hand. "What did I just say Luz?"

"That a vampire wouldn't feed on me without asking?"

"You should still be careful, they'll still try to manipulate or pressure you into it." Willow lectured.

There was a pause in the conversation as Luz mulled this over and Willow took another sip of her drink.

"So what if I want a vampire to bite me?"

And Willow was right back to choking.


	4. The chapter where Amity is thirsty

Boscha was talking about one thing or another, it didn't really matter to anyone in the group least of all Boscha herself who seemed to just enjoy the sound of her own voice. Amity felt she could allow herself a few glances elsewhere without being noticed.

  
Luz was talking animatedly about something that couldn't quite be heard over the noisy cafeteria and Boscha's rambling but Willow seemed to be choking a bit. _Heh, it seems like even Willow can't quite keep up with Luz_.

  
At this point Amity's subtle glances had become full-on staring and even Boscha stopped talking long enough to take notice.

  
"Hey Amity." Boscha called Amity's attention back. "Are you... thirsty for the human?"

  
Amity let out an annoyed scoff and rolled her eyes. "I hate you so much."

  
"To be fair she does look like a snack." Boscha teased.

  
"Damn it, it's not like that." Amity crossed her arms.

  
Boscha leaned forward with a smirk. "Now Amity, if you really mean that then I guess she's fair game to anyone else who'd like to try something... new."

  
Amity glared without a word.

  
"Unless you already have dibs of course, I'm certainly not gonna step on your turf."

  
Amity hesitated before relenting. "Fine, I'm calling dibs... Now will you stop talking about her like that? It's distasteful."

  
Boscha leaned back. "I knew it." Boscha held out a hand and one of her friends dropped some snails into her palm.

  
Amity glanced back to Luz and realized she was staring back. Amity smiled nervously and hoped Luz didn't pick up on anything happening at her table but to her relief Luz smiled back. Luz even started to wave but Willow aggressively grabbed her hand and lowered it to the table.

  
Boscha laughed at this exchange. "Good luck getting past her guard dog, she looks like she bites."

  
Amity had about as much Boscha as she could handle in one sitting and left the cafeteria. As she left she took one last look at Luz's table, Willow seemed to be choking worse than before.


	5. The chapter where Willow is protective

Luz steps out of the cafeteria and immediately spots a certain mint-chocolate-haired rival. Amity is coolly leaning on a locker, at first glance she seems aloof but her full attention is on Luz. Luz walks over and also tries to coolly lean on a locker but it snaps its teeth at her and she jumps back, windmilling her arms a bit in a failed effort to regain her balance before falling down. Amity had trouble maintaining her nonchalant vibe in the face of Luz's whole... _Luz_ that she couldn't help laugh. Amity offers a hand and pulls Luz up off the floor.

  
"Hey Amity, are we on for..." Luz leans in and whispers conspiratorially. "... _the secret Azura book club_."

  
Amity swallows hard. _Luz is very close right now and her breath is warm when she whispers directly into my ear, also she smells like lemons_. Amity takes a moment to clear her throat. "Y-yes of course." Amity squeaked.

  
Luz's smile envelopes her face and her eyes sparkle excitedly. The unexpected surge of warmth causes Amity to almost grab her vampiric sunscreen from her pocket before she remembers she's still indoors.

  
Willow came out of the cafeteria and immediately spotted something worrying, Amity and Luz talking and laughing together. Willow quickly made her way over.

  
"Come on Luz we have something very important to be doing elsewhere." Willow badly lied in an effort to put some distance between Luz and Amity.

  
"Oh ok then, bye Amity! I'll catch you later!" Luz promised, completely unaware of Willow's intention.

  
" _Luz no_." Willow whispered as she dragged Luz away.

  
Once at a safe distance Willow checked Luz's neck, finding nothing she sighed in relief. "Luz _please_ don't seek out vampires, they only want one thing."

  
"Is it to turn into a bat?" Luz guessed.

  
"Luz no." Willow was getting exasperated.

  
Luz was already convinced her answer was right. "If I were a vampire turning into a bat would be the best thing ever."

  
"Well you're not going to be a vampire!" Willow yelled out suddenly. "The potion vampires use to go out during the day is a curse repression potion, it won't stop their need for blood but they aren't going to be contagious."

  
"Then why are you worried about me getting bitten?"

  
"Because I care about you!"

  
After her outburst Willow's anger wore down and she sighed. "You're my best friend Luz, I just don't want you getting hurt."

  
Luz placed her hand softly on Willow's shoulder. "Hey come on, I'm not gonna go and do anything reckless."

  
Luz spoke with such a gentle conviction Willow almost believed it, but personal experience with Luz implied this girl had the self-preservation of an ice-cream sandwich. Willow smiles at Luz regardless of her doubts and Luz smiles back sweetly.

  
As they walked to class Willow decided to just steer the subject away from vampires. "So what are you doing after school today?"

  
"I'm going to a secret two-person club with Amity in her secret hideout."

  
Willow pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Why are you like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the vampiric sunscreen trope from The Sims and I guess Adventure Time to a lesser extent. I don't know how many fictional vampires use sunscreen but I figure curse repressing potion is already a thing in the show so mashing the concepts together isn't a huge stretch, even if it is just a flimsy pretext for biting to happen.


	6. The chapter where Amity is spooked

Amity waited outside the school, a black parasol with fancy purple lace shading her from the sun. She fished a vial of orange potion out of her pocket and took a swig. The unpleasant brightness of the world around her dimmed to a more tolerable level.

  
Amity watched students pouring out of the school, waiting for a different kind of tolerable brightness to show her face.

  
Willow came out of the school, bumping hard against Amity as she walked by.

  
" _If anything happens to Luz you'll have garlic growing out your ears_."

  
Amity turned around in shock but Willow just kept walking like nothing happened. Amity stared for a while wondering if she actually heard that until a sudden hand on her shoulder caused Amity to nearly jump out of her skin with a squeak.

  
"Whoops, didn't mean to startle you! Are you alright Amity?"

  
It was just Luz, the exact person she was waiting for. Amity tried not to look too embarrassed at her overreaction. "Yes I'm fine." _And definitely not slightly afraid of Willow_. "You just snuck up on me."

  
"My bad, I was trying to be sneaky about the whole 'secret club' thing rather than yell out to you." Luz rubbed the back of her neck guiltily.

  
Amity felt a little bad about Luz taking blame so easily. "I do appreciate that, really. Shall we?"

  
"Oh wait, you dropped your umbrella!" Luz picked up the parasol and handed it to Amity.

  
"You mean my parasol?"

  
"To-may-to to-mah-to."

  
"Pa-ra-sol."

  
Luz shrugged it off. "Well let's get going then? Unless you want to debate dialect all day."

  
The two of them walked side by side, Luz didn't need the shade of the umbrella but Amity enjoyed being close to her as they quietly walked together. The companionable silence was nice for a while, until...

  
"It is a very pretty umbrella though."


	7. The chapter where Amity dies

As Luz glanced over the romance shelf she noticed one of the book covers had a familiar yet different image of two hands holding a purple spiky apple with one eye.

  
Parallel universe Boiling Isles Twilight. _What could 'Nightlight' even be about in a world where vampires actually exist?_

  
"I wonder if copyright laws still hold across dimensions?" Luz wondered out loud.

  
"What?" Amity asked, befuddled by the off-the-cuff statement.

  
"Nothing!" _Best to not admit to reading weird vampire fiction to an actual vampire_.

  
Amity brushed off Luz's usual... Luz-ness and pulled the book to open the secret door. She planned to invite Luz in with a suave flourish but when she turned to her left Luz was gone, she looked back to the secret room and Luz was already inside, bouncing excitedly.

  
_Either humans are really quiet, or they can teleport... Possibly both_.

  
Amity entered the room and closed the shelf behind her. She suddenly felt anxious, she was fine on the walk over but being in a small, private space alone together felt very intimate.

  
Luz was pulling out her own copies of Azura from her bag, eager to start. "So what do we do first? Read out loud together and take turns doing the voices? Fanart? Discuss theories and headcanons?" Suddenly Luz was right in Amity's face. "I can't decide! You should pick, we can do whatever you want to do."

  
And so Amity Blight was dead, it was a good run but there was so much unfulfilled potential. Top student with a bright future ahead, struck down in her prime not by the expected vampire weaknesses like sunlight, garlic or wooden stakes but by this human with no concept of personal space, whose eyes sparkle when she enthuses about anything and everything.

  
"Are you ok Amity?"

  
Or at least death would be a much easier option to deal with.

  
"Yes!" Amity managed to squeak out, clearing her throat she added. "My mouth is just a little dry."

  
"Oh... Would water help or do you need blood to fix that?" Luz said it so casually Amity almost didn't pick up what she just said.

  
"You know I'm a vampire?"

  
"Yes."

  
"So you aren't even a little bit concerned about being alone with a vampire?"

  
"I'm not concerned about being alone with a wanted criminal or the king of demons, why would I draw the line at vampires?"

  
"I don't think you have to worry about Eda trying to eat you."

  
"You'd think."

  
"What?"

  
"Don't worry about it." Luz brushed off the completely insane implication she just made. "I'm not worried about you eating me Amity, I trust you." Luz softly clasped Amity's hand with her own.

  
"Luz..."

  
"At least not without asking first." Luz added.

  
Here lies Amity Blight, Age 14...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nightlight' is an actual book in the show, it's fully displayed right at the front of Amity's romance section hideout and it also shows up in a magazine rack. I don't think Amity is actually a vampire in the show but it works out perfectly for my fic.


	8. The chapter where only talking and angst occur

_Luz trusts me, she trusts me enough as a vampire to be alone in a secret room with me. She's not even a little worried, I'm more worried than she is!_ Amity pondered that for a moment. _Why am I worried though?_ Amity couldn't help but stare at the human casually sitting with her legs crossed, completely at ease. _Since when is this girl ever at ease?_

"Say Amity, are you worried about something?" Luz asks suddenly.

_Oh no, can humans sense emotions?_ "No, why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit freaked out, your ears are droopy and keep frowning."

_Oh, my emotions are just showing on my face. That's worse but I can at least fix that._ Amity adopted a more neutral expression. "I'm fine."

"Come on Amity it's just us in here." Luz gestured around the tiny room. "You can just tell me if something's bothering you, it won't leave this room unless you carry it out yourself."

Amity relaxed a little. _There's no need to pretend with Luz, maybe that's why it's harder?_ "Luz, I just don't get why you would trust me. I hardly made the best first impression when I jumped up on a table and throttled you..." Amity hesitated to bring up what came afterwards. "...and then I just got worse from there."

Luz considered correcting her and bringing up her actual first impression but decided nothing good ever comes from the phrase 'I was watching you from the bushes.'

"Pssh, first impressions aren't everything!" Luz deflected. "When I first met Eda she made me break into prison for a paper crown!"

Amity paused, unsure if she should ask. "...Is that some kind of metaphor?"

"What kinda metaphor would that even be?" Luz asked.

"I don't know what human metaphors are like, it's weirder for that to be literal!" Amity said in frustration.

"I have no frame of reference for what's normal and what's weird in this dimension, I'm still not sure if beds have been invented here." Luz shrugged.

"Eda didn't give you a bed?"

"She doesn't have a bed either, she sleeps in a nest."

Amity had once thought that she'd eventually stop being caught off guard by everything Luz says and does but no, there is no end in sight.

"Luz let me buy you a bed." It was a demand more than an offer.

"There's no room in the storage closet."

Amity briefly wondered if she could fight a powerful outlaw and not immediately die from it. "Luz."

"Besides I'll eventually be going home."

Amity felt cold suddenly. "O-oh, right... I guess you have a lot of people back home waiting for you..."

Luz uncrossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. "It's just my mom actually."

_Just her mom?_ "What about your human friends?"

"Don't have any." Luz said it as casually as someone saying they were out of potato chips, unpleasant but not something to worry about.

Somehow this one simple statement was more surprising than anything else Luz had said. If knowing Luz would eventually leave made Amity's heart ache, then knowing she'd be alone made it shatter. Yet Luz spoke as if it wasn't even a problem.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Amity asked sadly.

Luz shrugged. "I don't want to repress parts of who I am just to fit in. People either like me or they don't."

_Luz really is different from everyone I know, including me_. "I kind of envy you, I don't think I could just open up and hope people like me."

"Well _I_ like you." Luz put a hand on Amity's shoulder and smiled brightly.

_Don't freak out that was probably platonic_. "I like you too Luz, and... I'll miss you when you have to leave."

Luz waved it off. "I'll figure something out, Eda has her own portal so she can probably bring me back for a visit." Luz reasoned. "I just wont be around every day."

This was slightly better but Amity's heart still sank. "I still don't like the idea of not seeing you every day..."

Luz could only offer a subdued smile. "We'll just have to make the most of the time we have left together."

Luz hugged Amity, Amity felt soothed despite being a little shaken by this new information. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be warmed by the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep every chapter ending on a joke, or if a joke can't flow well with the tone then a sweet moment. This is the first chapter without an end joke.
> 
> By the way I appreciate all the nice comments I've gotten on this fic, I don't think I've gotten a single bad comment. I don't want to spam my own comments section by saying 'thank you' over and over to every last person unless I can think of something else to add but I read them all and I enjoy all the positivity. Thank you.


	9. The chapter where the Azura Book Club actually happens

The two girls quietly drew pictures of Azura together. Amity had managed to suggest fanart to get the bookclub back on track, as an added bonus fanart was quiet and allowed her time to think.

  
_Luz wants to make the most of her time here and my suggestion is not talking or looking at each other, good job_. Being alone with her thoughts was probably a poor choice. _What do I do? What can I do? If I make a move she's just gonna be more sad when she leaves, assuming she even says yes! _That was another problem in of itself. _Maybe she doesn't like girls like that, maybe she does but doesn't want to be in a doomed relationship, maybe... maybe she likes Willow_... That seemed the most crushing option of all, that everything else could be in her favor but she'd fall short just by being the wrong person.

  
"Your art is really good!" Luz's voice interrupted Amity's introspection.

  
Amity squeaked in surprise. "Thanks Luz."

  
"You sure make a lot of squeaking sounds." Luz observed.

  
_Oh no, has it really been that noticeable?_

  
"Are you echolocating?" Luz asked, excitement creeping into her voice at the idea of seeing cool bat powers.

  
"Yes! This is a perfectly normal vampire thing that vampires do." Amity quickly agreed.

  
"Cool! Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up behind me?" Luz put a hand behind her back.

  
"Well my... echolocation isn't... strong enough? I just took my potion and my vampire powers are really dulled down so..." Amity mumbled her way through an excuse.

  
Luz nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah that makes sense."

  
_Ok she believed that for now, but maybe try to tone down the squeaking. Human ears are a bit more keen than they look_.

  
"So anyway your art piece is so cool!" Luz immediately forgot about the echolocation and moved onto the next topic, much to Amity's relief. "Azura and Hecate are fighting, but they look so graceful like it's almost a dance!"

  
Amity felt a surge of confidence from the praise. Maybe even confident enough to say something? "Thank you Luz. So what did you draw?"

  
"I just drew them making out, rivals to friends to lovers is my jam! My bread and butter, my bread and butter with jam, I could really go for some jam toast right now..." Luz's train of thought derailed spectacularly.

  
Squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on switching to once a week updates after June was over but I finished so I'll just keep doing twice a week updates. I also wrote 3,200 words of my next fic already in one afternoon, that's a personal record. I normally do around 2,500 words in a week but I had nervous energy all Tuesday after a bad Monday.
> 
> Also there's new Owl House episodes coming out so I'll probably just get more hyped to write.


	10. The chapter where Luz admits to reading vampire fiction

_How do I show Luz I like her?_ This was the question on Amity's mind. _I could... lean against the wall and act aloof? I suppose inviting someone into a confined space and trying to be aloof doesn't really work but that's the only move I have._

  
"Say Amity?" Luz's voice cut through Amity's musing.

  
"What?"

  
"Do you think you could model for me for a sec?"

  
Dead, the funeral industry is going to be popping champagne tonight.

  
"A model?" Amity asked, trying to keep her internal screaming internal.

  
"I'm having trouble getting the proportions right on this pose, a reference would really help."

  
_Luz wants me to pose and model for her. What kind of pose? Cool? Suave? I'm sure I can handle whatever she throws at me_. Amity lied to herself. "Sure."

  
"I'm drawing this alien au so if you could do a sort of animalistic crouch?"

  
"No."

  
"Please Amity?"

  
"I'm not going to do anything so undignified." Amity turned her nose up.

  
"Pretty please? You'll be my favorite person in the whole world." Luz begged.

  
That gave Amity pause. "Even over Willow?"

  
Luz was caught a bit off guard from that response. "Ok I'm just joking around but you got super serious there, I'm not actually picking favorites with my friends ok?" Luz clarified.

  
"Well you're _my_ favorite, just once it'd be nice to be someone else's favorite..." Amity grumbled.

  
Luz stood up and walked over to Amity. "I have three friends my own age for the first time in my entire life, I don't want to lose that." Luz placed her hands on Amity's shoulders. "All of you are important to me, I'd rather lose my left hand than lose you."

  
"Why specifically your left hand?"

  
"My left hand is my drawing hand, it's extra important." Luz smiled. "But you're even more important than that."

  
Amity put her hands on Luz's hips. "You're important to me too Luz."

  
It was finally Luz's turn to be flustered, Amity would have taken pride in drawing a blush out of Luz if she wasn't an absolute mess herself. Amity closed her eyes and leaned forward, stopping just short of meeting Luz's lips with her own. One of Luz's hands drifted up from Amity's shoulder to cup her cheek, the delicate feeling of Luz's hand sliding up her neck made her shiver slightly, and Luz gently guided Amity forward the last couple inches. It was unclear which of them squeaked that time.

  
Amity's lips were warmer that Luz expected for a vampire, but still felt cool and soothing compared to her own burning face. The small room already felt closed off from the world but the world grew smaller still until it was only the two of them. Amity pressed harder into the kiss as a surge of hunger rose from her core, pinning Luz to the wall, but her aggression was calmed as fast as it came as Luz started to softly run a hand through Amity's hair and Amity melted into the touch.

  
When they parted ways Luz was gasping for breath. Amity felt a little sheepish. "Whoops, I forgot you needed to breathe."

  
Luz shook her head. "No need to..." Another gasp. "No need to apologize." Luz managed to get out. Luz leaned against the wall and tried to compose herself. Luz tugged on her collar, Amity's eyes lingered on her exposed neck.

  
Luz's voice interrupted Amity's train of thought. "Just double checking... You _are_ 14 right? Not like, hundreds?"

  
Amity raised an eyebrow. "If I was hundreds why would I still be in school?"

  
"I may have read some weird vampire fiction."

  
"Why Luz?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Owl House and its various shorts Luz always draws/paints/pancake arts with her left hand and writes with her right hand, except to draw evil Otabin (when she had no intention of doing so). Funny thing, I put in that line about Luz being willing to get rid of specifically her left hand under the assumption it wasn't the dominant hand and had it become a sarcastic argument of 'I'm not good enough to lose your dominant for? lol no' before I double checked and this new information was interesting enough that I changed all the other dialog for it and it became a much sweeter interaction.
> 
> Anyway the next chapter is the blood drinking chapter, I'll put another warning at the start and clearly label the title so it will be entirely skip-able if it makes you uncomfortable.


	11. The chapter where blood drinking happens so skip if you is squeamish because blood drinking happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is about blood drinking. You can skip, I won't put anything plot relevant here. There's also a suggestive line for comedic purposes if that makes you uncomfortable.

"So Luz..." Amity started.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You mentioned you aren't worried about me drinking your blood without asking..."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"If I were to ask, would that make things weird?" Amity rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

  
"I've never seen weird as a bad thing." Luz took Amity's hand.

  
"So can I?" Amity asked hesitantly.

  
Luz swallowed nervously. "Just go slowly."

  
Amity buries her face into Luz's neck and breaths in deeply. Luz's pulse and breathing intensify. Amity's fangs graze against Luz's throat just enough to draw the first drops of blood. _Huh, so human blood is red._ Amity breathes in a second time, like a sommelier taking in the color and scent of a freshly uncorked wine before the first sip. Amity gently presses her lips to Luz's neck and tastes her. Amity had almost expected something sweet as apple blood to match Luz's personality but without magic coursing through her heart it was drastically different than anything she had tasted before. It was bitter and invigorating yet somehow calming, like a strong cup of tea. It was no different from every other interaction with Luz, unexpected but not really in a bad way.

  
Luz's breath hitches. Amity pulls back to make sure Luz is still ok, and meets Luz's eyes.

  
"Oh my god..." Luz gasped. Amity offered a cocky smirk at Luz's failing composure.

  
"Your pupils are all wide like a kitty cat!" Luz squeed. Every ounce of cockiness Amity had built up vanished in an instant. Amity had never felt so disarmed.

  
"Oh now your pupils are slits, also like a kitty cat but more... mad? Surprised? I don't have all the specifics of cat body language memorized."

  
"Luz, you have a terrifying creature of the night pinning you to the wall and feeding on you, how are you not even slightly worried?"

  
"Well you'd stop if I said I was uncomfortable right?" Luz reasoned.

  
"Are you uncomfortable?" Amity asks in a worried tone.

  
"Nah I'm good, but you caring enough to double check is part of the reason why." Luz ran a hand through Amity's hair.

  
_I'm not the one losing blood, so why am I the one getting weak in the knees?_ Amity wonders.

  
"Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?" Luz took notice of how much Amity's legs were shaking and held her more firmly to make sure she wouldn't fall.

  
"I'm fine!" Amity spoke in a pitch only dogs could make out.

  
"Come on, I've got you." Luz picked up Amity, straining a bit but still managing the short distance over to a pile of cushions without too much difficulty, and setting her down gently before settling down next to her. Luz leaned over so that her neck was right over Amity's mouth. "Better?"

  
All of Amity's attempts to calm down were thoroughly decimated. "Why are you leaning over me like this?"

  
"Well I'd hate to drip on these nice clean cushions, maybe you should lick clean this little mess you made?"

  
Amity fainted.


	12. The chapter where Luz puts on a bandage

Amity woke up a bit groggy. She ran a hand across her face trying to get her bearings. _That was a crazy dream_... Amity's eyes focused and she realized she was still in her hideaway. Her eyes caught a bit of movement and she turned to see Luz was over by her bag, retrieving a green smiley face bandage and putting it on her neck.

  
"What happened?" Amity asked, a bit too out of it to put 2 and 2 together.

  
"You fainted." Luz came back over and moved Amity's hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

  
_It wasn't a dream_.

  
"How am I this bad at being a vampire?" Amity threw both her hands over her face. "What kind of vampire faints while feeding on someone?"

  
Luz was faintly amused by that but managed to hide it. "Does this happen every time you feed?"

  
Amity shook her head. "I normally just stick with apple blood."

  
"You don't need people blood?" Luz asked curiously.

  
"Would you have still agreed to this if I mentioned that? I should've said something. I'm sorry I-" Luz shushed Amity's panicked rambling.

  
"Amity, I swear I didn't feel the least bit pressured into this." Luz said reassuringly.

  
Amity still felt ambivalent about this. "So what are we?"

  
"Well I'm bi, don't know about you but you can take as much time as you need to decide."

  
Amity groaned in annoyance. "You're lucky you're cute."

  
"Aw, you think I'm cute?"

  
"Luz."

  
"I think you're cute too."

  
"Luz! Please just..." Amity runs a hand over her face. "Just be serious for a moment. What do we do when you go back home?"

  
"I'm sorry." Luz's tone became sad. "My time in the Boiling Isles has been the best and I don't want to look ahead to when it's over. That's like letting Sunday get ruined by Monday!"

  
"We can't avoid it forever. I don't want to wait until it's too late." Amity's eyes became downcast.

  
"You're right." Luz sighed and sat down next to Amity. "If I... _When_ I leave, do you want to wait for me?"

  
"You make it sound like you'll be in jail." Amity's expression softened.

  
"I might as well be!" Luz flopped backwards onto the pillows.

  
Amity giggled at Luz's theatrics. "You're a little overdramatic."

  
"I'm not the one who just fainted." Luz poked Amity in the side. Amity squeaked and moved away a little.

  
Luz paused at this reaction, then a malevolent grin slowly spread across her face. "Amity... are you ticklish?"

  
"No." Amity responded, although it mattered little. When someone asks you if you're ticklish the answer never matters, the question is merely a prelude to...

  
"Tickle fight!"

  
Unfortunately Amity was already cornered, in a room this small there was nowhere to stand that _wasn't_ a corner and Luz quickly had Amity pinned down.

  
"Luz I- snrk-get-ha ha ha-stop!" Amity attempted to shove Luz off but her vampire strength failed her in the face of being tickled by a cute girl.

  
Luz relented, and by this point Amity was too tired to even get flustered over Luz pinning her.

  
"I'm gonna get you back for that..." Amity grumbled, "...but yes, I'd wait for you as long as it takes."

  
Luz hugged Amity and the two of them stayed snuggled together like that for the rest of bookclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I would like to do one of two things to celebrate new Owl House episodes and I'll let you guys decide since you've been a super cool audience.
> 
> 1\. Thrice weekly updates for Weakness (Mon, Wed, Sat)  
> or  
> 2\. I can start posting chapters of my new work every Monday and maintain the normal twice weekly updates for Weakness.
> 
> Full disclosure, I'm about 12 chapters into my next fic and Amity hasn't actually shown up yet. The vampire au is so canon compliant that I can jump straight into the part where Luz and Amity already like each other with almost no setup but my next thing has more story than just 'vampire is thirsty' so if you're here for Amity being a disaster lesbian press 1 and if you want the mystery box press 2.  
> Put your vote in the comments, the vote ends 7/13 when I post the winner.  
> \---  
> And in a 6-1 vote the winner is the debut of my new fic: Star-Crossed, an alien au. The first chapter/prologue is up, hope to see you guys there.


	13. The chapter where an author questions the entire premise of their story

As the girls step out of the hideout Luz notices Amity checking the time on her weird phone scroll and a thought occurs to her. "Say if my phone works across dimensions maybe scrolls do too, they pretty much function the same way. Then we can stay in touch!" Luz said excitedly.

  
"You're getting a scroll? That's... not a bad idea but I'm gonna delete some things I said on Penstragram."

  
"Is this about the 'humans can bite it' thing?"

  
Amity rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh, you found out about that huh? Sorry, that was a while back and..." Amity trailed off, realizing it was a fair bit more recent than 'a while back' implied.

  
Luz brushed it off. "It's cool, but I am kinda wondering how many bad things you said about me?"

  
"I think it was just that."

  
"Can I see your scroll?"

  
"That is just an egregious invasion of privacy Luz."

  
"That's fair, sorry I trust you."

  
A deleting noise sounded off, then another, then a few more. Luz raised an eyebrow, more out of faint amusement than annoyance.

  
"I think I'll do this later, I may have a few more regrets than I realized."

  
"It's cool."

  
Before they left the library a voice stopped them.

  
"Cat lady? Is that you?" A stranger called out. Amity raised at eyebrow.

  
"Holy cheesecake if it isn't fanfiction girl! Long time no see!" Luz greeted. "How have you been?"

  
"I've been great! I'm writing a fanfiction about a vampire mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone that's in love with a garlic growing outside in the garden, but she can't go out in the sun without melting." The girl enthused.

  
"Because she's a vampire or because she's ice-cream?" Luz asked with genuine curiosity. Amity was baffled at how seamlessly Luz could keep up with such a bizarre tangent.

  
"Yes." Fanfiction girl nodded.

  
"So would anything change in this story if they weren't a vampire?" Luz wondered.

  
Fanfiction girl paused for a moment, then she started swearing. Amity put her hands over Luz's ears until fanfiction girl wound down.

  
"It's cool, it's fine." Fanfiction girl took a deep breath. "I just need to play up the love triangle with the sunflower, that will get things back on track..."

  
"What does that have to do with vampires?" Luz asked, tilting her head slightly.

  
"I'm sorry but I need to go research when watering cans were invented, you'll have to excuse me." The strange girl disappeared into the library.

  
Amity was completely confused by every aspect of that conversation. "Luz, who was that?"

  
"I never learned her name but I broke her out of jail."

  
"Why would you break a complete stranger out of jail?"

  
"It's a long and complicated story! You see it all started when a bunch of feral snakes I caught got loose-"

  
"Never mind, I think I'm gonna want plausible deniability for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction girl is the best character in the show, this isn't up for debate. Also she might actually be a vampire; she showed up in the same episode where Eda mentions vampires, she seemed to be clawing Warden Wrath's face as opposed to spells or punching, and she had fangs.  
> Also I love that she's voiced by Grey DeLisle aka Grey Griffon, she's one of my favorite voice actresses. I swear this is straight up Azula coming in out of nowhere to talk about her veggitales fanfics that got her sent to prison.


	14. The chapter where Willow is this close to losing it (my fingers are touching, you lost the circle game by looking)

Willow paced outside the school nervously. _If Luz is even a minute late... No Luz will be fine... But what if she isn't?_ Willow groaned in frustration. _Are all humans like this?_ _Stubbornly charging into stupid decisions like hanging out alone with vampires and... and being friendly and supportive to someone who flung them 15ft into the air with a thorny vine_. Willow sighed, well aware that the same qualities that made Luz endearing also made her a pain in the neck.

  
 _Speaking of pains in the neck_. Amity arrived at the school early as usual. Willow stopped pacing to glare. Amity glanced over for a moment before continuing into the school, perhaps at a slightly quicker pace.

  
When Luz showed up at school she was surprised to find Willow was waiting outside. Willow perked up upon sighting Luz. "Hi Luz!" Willow greeted, the two girls immediately hugged.

  
"Heya Willow, were you waiting for little ol me?"

  
"I just wanted to make sure you arrived at school safely." Willow rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

  
"Aw you don't have to worry about me." Luz brushed off. "I'm a tough cookie."

  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "Are human cookies known for being tough?"

  
"They are when my abuela makes them."

  
"Well cookie durability aside, I'd like to make sure you don't get hurt by a vampire so I want to give you something."

  
Willow draws a spell in the air causing a leafy plant to poke out of the ground. Donning a pair of gardening gloves she yanks the plant out at the base revealing the crop to be garlic. She shoves it into Luz's hands.

  
Luz dropped it as soon as she realized what she was holding. "Willow! I'm not gonna hurt someone by using their allergy against them."

  
"It's just a little precaution to protect yourself." Willow reasoned. "Vampires have a strong sense of smell so garlic tends to repel rather that hurt... It might swell their tongue if they get any in their mouth but that should only be a problem if they try to bite you."

  
"Wait, does that mean vampires take notice of any bad smells?" Luz self-consciously sniffed her armpit.

  
"Luz you smell like lemons, I wouldn't be trying to give you garlic if you didn't smell delicious." Willow deadpanned.

  
"Well regardless I'm not gonna carry garlic around." Luz crossed her arms.

  
"You don't have to _carry_ it just maybe rub it on your neck a little..." Willow narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses as her attention was drawn to Luz's neck and noticed the green smiling bandage. "Luz, did a vampire bite you." Willow said, her tone implying this wasn't a question.

  
Luz gulped nervously. "Nooo?" She answered so unconvincingly you'd think it was on purpose if you didn't know how bad she was at lying.

  
Willow's fists clenched, her teeth ground together, and her eyes glowed green as unparalleled rage crossed her face.

  
"I'm going to cover every square inch of the Blight estate with garlic fields." Willow growled.

  
"Willow no!" Luz pleaded.

  
"She's not getting away with this!" Spiked vines tore out of the ground.

  
"Willow please calm down!" Luz grabbed Willow's shoulder but was shoved away. Luz hit the ground hard and recoiled in shock, slightly afraid. The look on Luz's face was enough to draw Willow back and her eyes lost their verdant glow.

  
Willow looked a bit pale as she came out of her rage. "Luz... I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt."

  
Luz got to her feet. "Willow." She said softly. Luz reached out a hand but Willow backed away. Luz sighed. "Look, I'll be okay but can you please not do anything crazy?"

  
Willow crossed her arms, not wanting to deny Luz after lashing out like that but still too angry to do nothing. "I won't do anything crazy if you don't do anything reckless."

  
"...That's just a roundabout way of saying 'no' isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granny Noceda once killed three men with her cookies, two of those were on purpose.


	15. The chapter where Amity turns into a bat

Luz was taking books out of her locker thinking about how things escalated with Willow earlier. _Hopefully she won't actually hurt Amity but she seemed so angry... I suppose I'd be worried too but what can I even say about this? There's really no good way to say 'I disregarded all your advice because I'm a disaster bi.'_ Luz was so caught up in her own head she almost didn't notice when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Amity leaning against a locker and trying to look aloof.

  
"Hey Luz." Amity said evenly.

  
Luz's concerns subsided a smidge at the sight of her sanguine sweetheart. She placed her books in her bag and stood up. "You are absolutely adorable when you try to be aloof you know that?"

  
Amity crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not adorable."

  
**Warning: Cuteness overload imminent, please restart your Luz.**

  
"Luz please stop making that high pitched noise, vampires have a _really_ good sense of hearing." Amity grumbled, covering her ears.

  
Luz cleared her throat. "There's nothing wrong with being cute Amity."

  
"Well of course you'd say that, you're... really good at being cute..." Amity said shyly, rubbing her arm. _That was phrased so awkwardly, 'really good at being cute?' Seriously? How can I be so bad at this? I can't-_ Amity's self-doubting train of thought was derailed by a sudden peck on her cheek. Luz was smiling brightly at Amity, who smiled bashfully in response.

  
Amity started to reach out for Luz's hand but something stopped her, she withdrew her hand and grimaced. "Were you holding garlic earlier?"

  
"Oh right sorry." Luz held her hand away. "Willow tried to hand some to me but I dropped it immediately. I didn't realize it would stick around like that."

  
Amity's eyes narrowed. "Willow... handed you garlic?" She almost sounded more baffled than mad, but she was definitely mad.

  
Luz felt her sense of worry return at full force. "I feel like this is gonna escalate no matter what I say but please don't do anything crazy."

  
"You'll have to excuse me." Amity turned and started to walk away only for Luz to move in the way to cut her off.

  
"Can you at least tell me you two aren't going to hurt each other?" Luz pleaded.

  
Amity glared at Luz for a moment before turning into a bat and flying off.

  
"That would be really cool if it wasn't a bad sign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity's one move for everything is acting aloof. Want to make friends? Show how cool you are by acting aloof. Want someone to leave you alone? Act aloof. Flirting? Aloof. Mad? Aloof.
> 
> By the way there's a dramatic reveal in the next chapter of something I'd been hinting at here and there. I'm kinda glad noone guessed it yet but if you want to speculate this is your last chance.


	16. The chapter where a dramatic reveal happens

Willow carefully washed off the dirt and grime and faint scent of garlic off her gardening gloves. Satisfied with the level of cleaning she walked over to a tiny dragon sitting on a shelf and waved her gloved hands in front of it.

  
The dragon didn't respond.

  
Willow waved harder.

  
The dragon rolled its eyes and blew hot air at her hands for about three seconds before curling up and going to sleep.

  
"Oh come on!"

  
"Not having a great day are you?"

  
"That's an... understatement..." Willow trailed off as she realized who had joined her in the bathroom, if the voice didn't tip her off then the empty room reflecting in the bathroom mirror was a decent clue. Willow turned to see Amity glaring intensely.

  
Amity bared her teeth, her canines extending aggressively. "What is your problem? You're so desperate to keep her away from me that you'll cover her in poison?"

  
"It's only poison if you bite her, you wouldn't be doing _that_ would you?" Willow asked sarcastically.

  
Amity's teeth retracted but remained clenched. "Not at all."

  
"I think it's perfectly reasonable to offer someone garlic when they have bite marks on their neck that they refuse to talk about, wouldn't you say?" Willow smirked.

  
"You never use gardening gloves, this was entirely premeditated!" Amity accused. "You planned on giving her garlic before you saw the bite marks!"

  
Willow stormed up to Amity. "Vampires can survive on apple blood just fine. She might buy whatever manipulation tactic you have cooked up to get into her blood but I'm not fooled."

  
"So what, if you can't have her nobody can?" Amity growled.

  
"I'm not after her blood! I wouldn't even think to ask for something like that!"

  
Amity paused as she started to realize something, her eyes widened. "You haven't told her."

  
"So what if she doesn't know I have a crush on her!" Willow yelled.

  
Amity stared blankly. "...I was talking about the vampire thing."

  
"Oh... Yeah I didn't mention I was a vampire either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic reveal I've been setting up this whole time, Willow is in love with Luz! No wait, we all knew that.
> 
> Congratulations to YugenFruits for correctly guessing the reveal of Willow being a vampire.
> 
> I had many little hints about this; Willow hissing, drinking apple blood, being alarmed when Luz asks about vampires and various bits of advice to stay away from vampires, Boscha saying Willow 'looks like she bites,' Willow wearing gloves before handling garlic, commenting that Luz smells delicious, refusing to let Luz touch her the rest of the scene after Luz handles the garlic (shoving Luz away and getting pale after Luz grabs her shoulder), and Amity being baffled by Willow handing Luz garlic. That one bit where Willow thinks of Amity as a 'pain in the neck' could be taken as a normal vampire joke or a subtle hint of something else.
> 
> Also in the show itself Willow was seen only drinking apple blood in a cafeteria when every other character had actual food, except Amity who apparently dropped down from the ceiling. You could almost make an actual vampire headcanon out of this (what if the other half... is vampire? Dun dun dun).


	17. The chapter where everyone is in a cafeteria but no food gets eaten

Things were tense throughout the morning classes. Amity and Willow somehow managed to be even less subtle than usual about the growing resentment slowly climbing to its peak. Lunchtime rolled around and Luz found herself sitting between two increasingly mad friends.

  
"So Willow, how's your plant class going?" Luz asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

  
"It's going nicely, you'd be surprised how dangerous plants can be." Willow didn't look at Luz while answering her question, instead opting to glare at Amity.

  
Amity scoffed. "A lot of things on the Boiling Isles can kill you, your plants aren't special."

  
"Earth plants can be dangerous too!" Luz interrupted in a desperate attempt to try to keep things from escalating further. "There's this tree in the human world called the manzanilla de la muerte that is super poisonous, the bark, sap, leaves, and allegedly sweet fruit can all hurt you."

  
"Why would anyone eat fruit from a 'super poisonous' tree?" Amity asked, an incredulous look on her face as she took a sip of her apple blood.

  
Luz shrugged. "Some humans have no sense of self-preservation."

  
Amity and Willow both started choking on their apple blood.

  
Amity coughed out a bit of a chuckle. "Unlike you."

  
"Why Amity, are you implying something?" Luz asked in a fake indignant voice.

  
Willow nudged Luz in the side with a grin. "Of course she isn't. A model of caution and restraint like you?"

  
"Truly you are the epitome of self-preservation." Amity teased.

  
Luz dramatically pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "You wound me, how could my closest friends gang up on me like this with such merciless mockery?"

  
Amity snaked her arm around Luz's middle. " _Maybe I wanted some payback for the tickling_." Amity whispered into Luz's ear quiet enough to avoid Willow hearing over the cafeteria noise.

Luz chuckles a bit, amused that Amity was letting herself get roped into her silly antics.

Willow raised an eyebrow at how cozy Amity and Luz were being and put her arm around Luz's shoulders. "If you're bothered by the teasing I'll stop, you know _I_ care about your feelings."

  
Amity tightened her hold on Luz. "That makes two of us." Amity said in a slightly tense voice as she shot Willow a look.

  
Luz wasn't one to complain about a hug being a little too tight but she started to suspect these friendly gestures were a bit on the aggressive side. _And suddenly things are back at square one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man sometimes I just don't know how to end a chapter so I do the next three instead, then go back and tweak earlier chapters, then switch around whether Amity or Willow raise an eyebrow at how cozy the other is being with Luz, then realize that even though I finished chapter 19 I don't have a title yet so I go off to fix that, then I write an ending chapter in order to get more direction... Then I give up and play knock-off animal crossing, it has wizards. The writing process is a beautiful thing.
> 
> My one weakness is just food locations, I wrote the blood drinking scene no problem when it's in a library but whenever a character is in a location devoted to food like having a picnic, or in a cafeteria, or in a cafeteria again but from a different perspective, or in a cafeteria for a third time, or another picnic, or in a Starbucks, I get stuck. You'd think I'd start avoiding these scenes but I can't or won't.


	18. The chapter where Luz is 100% done

As the three girls walked out of the school Willow decided to make her move. "So Luz, would you like to hang out?"

  
"That sounds-" Luz started.

  
"Actually Luz I was hoping you and I could do something..." Amity chimed in.

  
"Well-" Luz tried to speak again.

  
"I asked first _Amity_." Willow said in an annoyed tone.

  
"Guys-" Luz attempted.

  
"Luz can decide for herself who she wants to hang out with Willow." Amity grabs Luz's arm and starts pulling in one direction.

  
"Well that is just a great idea, maybe you should stop pulling her away and let her decide then." Willow grabs Luz's other arm.

  
"Please stop-" Luz pleaded.

  
"She wants you to stop _Willow_." Amity growled.

  
"Amity is trying to come between us!" Willow accused.

  
"Well Willow is trying to kill me!" Amity argued.

  
"It was just some garlic you big baby, it wouldn't kill you unless I shoved it down your stupid throat!"

  
"It's sounding a lot like you plan on doing just that!"

  
Luz winced a little. "Ow, you guys are pulling a little hard, I think you might dislocate something."

  
"How dare you hurt my Luz!" Amity was flat-out _snarling_ at this point.

  
" _Your_ Luz? She was my friend long before you even knew her name!"

  
"STOP!!!" Luz yelled out, tearing her arms away from both of them. Luz rubbed her sore shoulder and glared at her friends.

  
Amity turned her head towards Willow. "She's rubbing the shoulder _you_ were pulling on." Luz reached over and gave Amity's ear a hard flick in response, drawing out a quiet hiss.

  
Luz ran a hand down her face. "I know you guys have some complicated history and I can't fix that, only you can. Maybe you don't want to but maybe you can just try talking things out? Even if you can't become friends again maybe you'll get enough closure to not actively hate each other."

  
Amity and Willow crossed their arms and turned away from each other stubbornly.

  
Luz started rubbing her temple in irritation. "Great, the one thing you both agree on and it's the exact thing I didn't want."

  
"I'm sorry Luz but I just can't deal with Amity." Willow said, glaring at Amity.

  
"Same goes for me, you'll just have to choose who you'd rather hang out with." Amity glared right back at Willow.

  
"Ok no, nope, I am _not_ putting up with this ultimatum 'me or her' nonsense." Luz threw her hands up in exasperation. "If you two can't accept I like spending time with both of you I'll just hang out with Gus until you two sort this out." Luz put her arm around Gus, who had just walked out of the school and wasn't entirely aware of what he just got pulled into.

  
"Please don't drag me into this." Gus pleaded.

  
Luz dropped Gus immediately. "Ok I'll hang out with King. He loves hangouts based on petty spite, he'll probably rub it in your faces." Luz stuck her tongue out and stormed off.

  
Amity waited until Luz was out of earshot before speaking up. "She's cute when she's angry."

  
Willow pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Why are you like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Gus, bye Gus.
> 
> I didn't have as much time for Gus in this lesbian vampire love triangle as I thought I would, which wasn't much but still. Ah well, he'll get more... whatever the fanfic equivalent to screen time is... in my next fic.


	19. The chapter where something is vaguely implied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the Wednesday update, haven't had power at my house since Tuesday due to a hurricane. I still don't have power at my house, work just got power back though so I'm posting an already drafted chapter I had ready on my lunch break. I'll get back to normal updates when my power returns, thank you for your patience.

Amity was leaning against the cool brick wall of the school while Willow paced in front of her.

  
"You have tons of friends! Why do you have to steal one of mine?"

  
"I wasn't trying to steal her, I just..." Amity fumbled for an answer. "...ok I might have gone too far." Amity relented.

  
" _Might_ have? You literally asked her to choose who she'd rather hang out with! How is that not 'trying to steal her' Amity?"

  
"I just meant for the afternoon, she already told me she wouldn't pick favorites."

  
"And how did that come up?"

  
"...I was trying to make her pick favorites."

  
Willow slowed her pacing and glared at Amity for a moment, but Amity was looking away in what seemed to be genuine shame. "I'm sorry Willow, old habits die hard. I pushed away all the people in my life that actually cared about me and the only ones left are shallow creeps that tolerate me because they care more about my status than my personality, and Luz who somehow thinks I'm a good person despite all evidence to the contrary." Amity slides down the wall into a sitting position. "It's probably just a matter of time until I push her away too, if I haven't already."

  
Willow's expression softened a bit. _Somewhere under that mess is someone I used to be friends with, if Luz thinks she still has good in her_... Willow sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I guess I pushed things a bit too far too, the garlic was going overboard."

  
"I suppose... garlic isn't necessarily to worst idea to protect her from other vampires. I really don't want her getting hurt anymore than you do."

  
"I'm surprised you agree with that idea since you wouldn't be able to drink from her either."

  
Amity rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I can't really do that anyway."

  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

  
"When I tried before I kinda... fainted?" Amity reluctantly admitted.

  
Willow attempted to keep a stern demeanor but couldn't help but crack up at this, her riotous laughter drew a few stares from the last few straggling students that were exiting the school.

  
"Shh Willow! She just got me flustered is all! Stop laughing!" Amity was turning red as her attempts to stop Willow from drawing attention just made them more obvious. Amity decided to just pull up her hood and hide in her cowl until people stopped staring.

  
Finally Willow wound down. "You did ask her first right? And take an elixir beforehand?"

  
"Of course, if there's one thing I'm not gonna screw up twice it's... you know..." Amity pulled her hood down and looked away remorsefully.

  
Willow sat down next to Amity. "You can see why I'd bring in garlic though right?"

  
Amity scoffed in disbelief. "You're really ok with poisoning me aren't you?" Amity said shaking her head, a small smile crossing her face.

  
"You would have smelled it before you bit down, I know you like nuzzling first." Willow teased, poking Amity in the side.

  
Amity stiffened. "You don't know that, something I may or may not have done as a kid is completely irrelevant to who I am now."

  
"So if I go ask Luz if you nuzzled her are you absolutely certain she'd say no?"

  
Amity hesitated. "...Of course." _Luz would probably be discreet, especially if I talk to her first and ask her not to say anything_.

  
"Well let's go then!"

  
"Wait right now? Willow wait! I said wait!"


	20. The chapter where nobody fights to the death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, my power just returned yesterday, and my internet returned just now so I'm back on schedule. Also I found an eastern lubber grasshopper that's missing a leg, they're apparently native to the south eastern states like Florida. I live in Connecticut. Hurricanes are crazy. I'm gonna call them Dorothy, Raunen on the previous chapter just made that joke and I can't think of a more suitable name for our displaced little friend.

"Luz, you wanted to hang out out of spite right?" King clarified.

  
"Yep." Luz nodded, she had no intention of hiding this from King.

  
"So how are you suppose to annoy your friends by staying inside and reading a book?"

  
"Because Amity would be extra annoyed if we have an Azura book club without her, it's kind of our thing."

  
"If you and your girlfriend have a secret club together isn't that just a weird date?"

  
"Pshh, no... It's not." Luz said unconvincingly.

  
"Do you make out with her during?"

  
"...That only happened once."

"Out of how many?"

Luz hid her face behind her book. "Just read your book King."

  
"I'm just saying, I'm not gonna make out with you no matter how jealous you want her to be."

  
"Ew King! You're probably too young or too old to joke about that probably... I don't actually know your age."

  
"Hoot hoot! You have guests Luz!" Hooty slammed open.

  
"Willow wait!" Willow fell into the room with Amity landing on top of her.

  
Luz raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys just come all the way here to continue fighting?"

  
"Shh Luz, don't discourage them. Having loyal followers that fight to the death for your honor is the best! I'm gonna get some popcorn." King hopped down from the couch.

  
"Nobody's fighting to the death King!" Luz paused. "You're not fighting to the death right?"

  
"No! No we're done fighting, I swear." Amity got up, and even helped Willow to her feet.

  
"Boooo!" King booed.

  
"King hush." Luz pat the small demon on the head before looking up at her friends. "So you're both done with this whole..." Luz waved her hand around in a vague gesture. "...whatever's been going on with you guys lately?"

  
"We can definitely tolerate each other's presence without hurting each other, right Willow?"

  
"As long as you don't hurt Luz."

  
"I'm not."

  
"She still has that bandaid on her neck."

  
Luz decided to interrupt. "Willow it's fine, humans lose blood all the time. Losing blood actually has health benefits, reduces risk of heart diseases and stuff."

  
"Really?" Willow asks.

  
"Yep, my mom's a nurse so I have a bunch of weird offhand knowledge about the human body that makes people uncomfortable."

  
"I'll take your word for it."

  
"Well if you ladies aren't going to have a death battle then me and Luz have very important business to attend to." King leaned towards Luz. "Psst Luz, which one are you trying to make jealous by having Azura book club without her?" King stage whispered.

  
"You're having Azura book club without me?" Amity narrowed her eyes.

  
"Fight, fight, fight!" King chanted eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King doesn't have an actual whispering voice, only loud stage whispers for all to hear, normally I do italics in quotes for whispering but King is the exception.


	21. The chapter where Luz is surrounded by gay bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I put chapter 21 twice in my document for Weakness, there are actually 31 chapters. I changed the total number.

After a while Luz got things settled down with King and Amity. Willow couldn't help but be impressed by how someone as excitable and reckless as Luz could act as a calming presence among even her grumpiest friends. _It's like every ounce of patience she has is reserved for her friends, and the rest of the time she tends to ignore the bats in her own belfry_.

  
Willow decided to bring up her earlier question now that things have settled a bit. "So Luz, do you want to hang out?"

  
"I'm not gonna ditch King mid-hang but you could join us if you like?" Luz offered.

  
"Luuuz! I'm not done rubbing my popularity in their faces." King whined.

  
"You can finish first King."

  
"There's no point if they already know they're gonna join in." King grumbled, stamping his tiny feet about in frustration and making quiet angry noises.

  
"Aw King, you're just the cutest thing ever!" Luz cooed at the little guy, picking him up for a hug that he grumpily tolerated like a jaded cat.

  
King wasn't nearly as grumpy as Amity and Willow were in that moment.

  
"I wouldn't say he's the _cutest_ thing ever." Amity grumbled.

  
"But he's so soft and fuzzy." Luz perfectly articulated the sound reasoning behind King's status of 'cutest thing ever' despite certain parties opposing such a notion.

  
Amity contemplated this for a moment before a thought occurred to her, and a smug grin crossed her face. Amity's form melted away, condensing into a small fuzzy bat.

  
Luz gasped, King took the opportunity to slip out of Luz's grasp and she held out her hands for tiny bat Amity to land on. Luz hadn't gotten a chance to properly look at Amity's bat form but now she could take in every detail. Amity didn't actually seem to be a vampire bat like Luz expected but was instead a small puffball of white fur, with distinct yellow ears and a yellow leaf-shaped nose. "Omigosh you're sooo tiny and you look like a marshmallow!." Luz bit her lower lip to try to avoid making squeaky noises as she snuggled the tiny fuzz.

  
Luz started cooing at Batmity in Spanish, her face too closely nuzzled into Amity's fur to see a tiny bat tongue sticking out at Willow. Willow narrowed her eyes in annoyance before a bold idea crossed her mind. Willow took a deep breath to steady herself and smiled nervously. "Hey Luz, you know what's even better than a cute bat?"

  
"Is it two cute bats?" Luz guessed.

  
Willow was caught off guard by that. "How did you know what I was gonna say?"

  
"It's kind of a common punchline where I'm from, the only thing better than blank is two blank... I wasn't actually expecting you to say that though, why are you bringing up two bats?"

  
Willow closed her eyes and changed her form to something with a face like a puppy and circular pale yellow markings around her eyes, mirroring the spectacles she normally wears. Willow flew over and sat besides Luz on the couch.

  
Luz gasped so hard she felt a bit dizzy. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" Batmity flinched a little. " _Oh sorry Amity, didn't mean to yell right in your face_." Luz whispered a quick apology. "But Willow! I can't believe you're a bat too! Does this mean you're also a vampire? You're so cute I just want to pet you." Luz lay on her belly to see Willow at eye level, petting her with one hand while the other held an annoyed Amity.

  
"You guys are too cute, this is the best day of my life! I've been saying that a lot since I came to the Boiling Isles but I always mean it, life just gets increasingly more amazing all the time. I just want to stay with you guys forever." Luz's voice wavers and she buries her face in the couch cushion. "I don't want it to end." Luz's voice comes out muffled.

  
Amity's form melted back into a person but her hand stayed in Luz's. Willow changed back as well, Luz's head ending up on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity is a Honduran White Bat, I know it's not a vampire bat but it looks like a marshmallow and I decided way back in May that vampire Amity is a complete marshmallow so I figured I might as well pick the most marshmallow-looking bat I could find. 
> 
> Willow is a Spectacled Flying Fox, they eat various fruits and flowers but it was mostly the name that drove that decision. I just knew I wanted a fruit bat and scrolled through a list of species until that absolutely perfect name came up. Also I found this fun fact: These bats are known as active seed dispersers of their range. Thus, a single individual of this species will disperse as much as 60,000 seeds during one night.
> 
> Man Willow works so well for this vampire story, things just keep lining up perfectly.


	22. The chapter where a cliffhanger happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title a moment, you may want to wait a week if you don't like cliffhangers. Specifically chapter 24 "The chapter where I end the cliffhanger" is what you should look for, chapter 23 is only "The chapter where everyone gets a little popcorn butter on them" but it's a very integral part of the story.

"Are you sure you're okay Luz?" Willow asked.

  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... Just got a little overstimulated. Bats are my favorite animal."

  
Luz had managed to sit up and pull herself together. Willow was glad Luz was feeling better but she wouldn't have minded Luz staying in her lap a bit longer.

  
"Really? Not cats or maybe owls?" Amity wondered.

  
Luz pulled out her phone. "Look at my phone case Amity, look how cute it is." Luz waved her phone in Amity's face, it had the appearance of a rather square bat. "Look at it."

  
"Your phone is like a human scroll right?" Amity gently pushed the phone away with one finger as she tried to recall what she remembered Luz say about phones.

  
"Amity I don't know if you can look in a mirror to see how cute you are as a bat but I swear bats are so cute, I will argue all night about this." Luz's tone was so dead serious that it didn't seem very serious at all.

  
"It's not even dark yet Luz"

  
"I know."

  
Willow giggled a bit at Luz's random burst of intensity. _Even when she's serious she's so funny and determined_... Willow zoned out a bit as she watched Luz's animated movements as she talked. Willow took Luz's hand, Luz didn't think much of it since little touches like that were normal between them.

  
What Luz didn't expect was Willow's lips on her own. She almost relaxed into it before panic set in and she pulled away. "Did you just kiss me!?"

  
Willow was just as surprised by her own actions and touched her own lips for a moment. "I... I did." _I did I did I did! What now? Backtrack? How do you backtrack from a kiss? Press forward? Say something! Anything!_ "Did... you enjoy it?"

  
"I can't I-I already kissed Amity, I think we're dating? Is this cheating? We didn't officially use the G-word or anything but I've never been in this situation before!" Luz was hyperventilating, she got up and started pacing around.

  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Willow hastily stammered out an apology. _She kissed Amity already? Oh no no no_...

  
Amity froze, she hadn't quite processed what happened. _Did Willow just... How dare she!? Luz is freaking out._ Amity decided to deal with the important part first.

  
"Are you ok Luz?" Amity asked as gently as possible, trying not to sound angry but fairly certain a bit of sternness crept into her tone.

  
"Yeah I'm fine just panicking!" Luz squeaked out.

  
Willow was afraid to speak but she felt she had to. "Panicking isn't really 'fine' Luz, you should sit down."

  
"I'm sorry but I need to think about what just happened. Can we talk about this later? I just need to be alone for a moment." Luz's voice was a few pitches higher than usual.

  
Willow felt like she was about to cry. "Of course Luz." Willow made her way out the door.

  
Amity hesitated, unsure if she was supposed to leave too but Luz did say 'alone' and she wanted to talk to Willow. "Should I..."

  
"Please just... I'll be ready to talk later."

  
"Ok." Amity ran out to catch up to Willow.

  
Willow hadn't gotten very far, she was walking slow to try and pull herself together before she got anywhere more public. A quiet mumble of " _Stupid, stupid stupid_..." repeated under her breath.

  
"Willow."

  
"I didn't know you kissed her!" Willow blurted out. "I figured if you did you'd rub it in my face like you do with everything else you hold over my head! How was I supposed to know!?"

  
Amity didn't have a response to that, for that matter she didn't have much of a plan for what she wanted to say. "Do... Do you want to talk about it?" Amity could have slapped herself. _I'm confronting the girl who kissed my girlfriend and I don't even have anything to say about it! Although I suppose I didn't actually formally ask Luz out so maybe girlfriend is pushing it? I can't believe I didn't plan anything past the first kiss._

  
Willow took a while before deciding what she wanted to say. "I can't believe I just did something like that... I don't deserve her, I completely ruined everything."

  
"Hey no, you totally deserve her..." Amity said awkwardly. "But maybe as a friend? Luz told me we're all important to her so I don't think you ruined anything."

  
"You really think so?" Willow asked hopefully.

  
"She isn't someone who'd abandon you..." Amity placed a hand on Willow's shoulder cautiously. "...and you don't deserve to be abandoned, I'm sorry I did."

  
Willow wiped a tear from her eye and hugged Amity. Amity hesitated a moment before returning the hug.

  
Then something hit them hard enough to knock them both to the ground.


	23. The chapter where everyone gets a little popcorn butter on them

_What do I do? This situation got sooo complicated so fast_. Luz paced around frantically, trying to figure out what to do from here. _If only there was someone I could talk to about this_. Luz paused for a moment. "Oh duh, I have a mentor."

  
Eda was prying King out of a jumbo bag of popcorn when Luz ran into the kitchen. "Edaaa!"

  
Eda let out a quiet sigh, more than slightly accustomed to having a slightly insane teenager run around screaming her name over every little problem, and over several things that aren't problems. "What is it this time Luz?"

  
"Two girls have a crush on me and I need advice."

  
King, hanging upside down as Eda hoisted him from the popcorn bag by his tail, decided to chime in. "You should form a harem! Lots of powerful beings have harems and under the tutelage of The King of Demons and the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles it's just a matter of time until you end up on a throne of bones yourself."

  
"Seriously King?" Luz deadpanned.

  
"By the way I recommend adding cushions," King added, "bones are very uncomfortable for the kind of prolonged sitting demanded by a throne perched before cowering masses."

  
"I can't just date both of them, I like them both too much!" Luz exclaimed.

  
"...Isn't that the best time to form a harem?"

  
Luz shook her head. "I think I'll get relationship advice from someone who isn't covered in cheap popcorn butter."

  
"Some animals attract mates with popcorn smell, maybe you should try it."

  
"Take a bath King."

  
"Fiiiine." King groaned. Eda put him down and he scampered off.

  
"So Eda!" Luz said clapping her hands together, slightly tired from that exchange. "Do you have any helpful advice?"

  
"I mean, I can offer advice but it's only helpful if it works." Eda answered honestly.

  
"What?" Luz asked hopefully.

  
"I think King had the right idea."

  
"Seriously?" Luz went back to a deadpan tone.

  
"Not specifically about forming a harem to show how powerful you are but maybe asking your friends about starting a polyamorous relationship, you said yourself that you like them both and don't know what to do about them both liking you back."

  
"I can't do that! It would be selfish... and being bi already gives me that reputation when I haven't even done anything." Luz ran a hand across her face in frustration.

  
"It's only selfish if they don't agree to it and you push for it anyway, you can't let other people's preconceptions stop you from being happy."

  
"It isn't that simple."

  
"Never said it was." Eda put a hand on Luz's shoulder, partly as a comforting gesture and partly to wipe off the popcorn butter from her hand onto Luz's shirt. "Look kid, long distance relationships require a lot of communication and polyamorous relationships also require a lot of communication. How about you start things off by just talking to them and figure things out from there? I assume you'll at least need to be prepared for the first option so if you can't even talk to them you're already in a doomed relationship."

  
Luz hugged her arms nervously as she considered this. "So what do I do if things don't work out?"

  
"Then you accept that I'm full of bad advice and seek a responsible adult for advice instead. I'd try Owlbert next, he's the closest thing we have to a responsible adult in this house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz knows about two responsible people and she can't ask them for advice in dealing with themselves. 
> 
> Also binturongs or 'bearcats' are a real animal that smells like popcorn and it's important for you to know that, not for the fic just in general.


	24. The chapter where I end the cliffhanger

Luz ran out of the house at top speed, hoping there was still time to catch up to Willow and Amity, only to run directly into both of them immediately and literally. The three of them tumbled to the ground.

  
"Ow, what are you doing Luz?" Amity spoke up the moment she realized what hit her.

  
"Sorry, I was running to catch up to you guys. I-uh, wasn't expecting you to be right outside the door... after what I said about wanting to be alone." Luz stood up and offered both her hands to pull up her friends.

Amity rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah sorry about that, we kinda..."

  
A high-pitched voice chimed in. "They had a very heartfelt conversation, I'd be crying if I had tear ducts hoot."

  
Amity facepalmed. "Oh great, the owl heard everything we said."

  
Luz was momentarily distracted. "Do you not have tear ducts because you're an owl or because you're a house?"

  
"Yes." Hooty said cryptically, slowly turning clockwise until he was upside-down.

  
"Right, I actually have something to say! It's the craziest thing I could possibly suggest and I'm a little afraid to say it so let's just walk a little farther away from Hooty while I work up the nerve." Luz started leading Amity and Willow away. The two shot each other a look, mutually concerned about what could be crazy by Luz's standards.

  
Once they were just out of sight from The Owl House Luz took a deep breath and twiddled her fingers a bit, still not entirely ready. Willow was too nervous to speak so she waited for Luz to be ready. Eventually Amity lost patience and spoke first. "Luz you say a lot of crazy things, the sooner you spit it out the sooner I can stop being freaked out by it."

  
"Do..." Luz hesitated once more, she took another deep breath. "Do you guys want to start a polyamorous relationship?"

  
"WHAT?!" Both Willow and Amity were completely caught off guard by that one.

  
"You know this was a stupid idea maybe I should go back inside and rethink all my life choices." Luz said quickly and started to leave before Amity grabbed her arm.

  
"Luz, you can't just drop something like that and run off, we should probably talk."

  
Luz hesitated, still wanting to run. "...Are you considering it?"

  
"I don't know! Look maybe I had a crush on Willow when we were kids but our current problems can't just be fixed by getting us back together!"

  
"You had a crush on her?" Luz asked, surprised.

  
"You had a crush on me?" Willow echoed, equally surprised.

  
"I... I was the one who turned her..." Amity admitted.

  
"Oh." Luz said simply.

  
"I didn't mean to! I was a kid and still learning about how being a vampire works." Amity looked away, toying with the vial of potion in her pocket absently.

  
"Willow, is that why you've been against vampires?" Luz asked.

  
Willow rubbed her arm. "It's not just that, she stopped hanging out with me right after."

  
"I didn't think you'd want to hang out after that..."

  
"You didn't even talk to me about it! Maybe if you did you'd know I still want to hang out."

  
"...You're right, I've been a bad friend and I'm sorry."

  
"I know... Look I've forgiven you but I don't want to see that happen to Luz."

  
"I swear I wouldn't turn Luz... Unless she asked."

  
"You won't turn her at all." Willow poked Amity hard. "You know how impulsive she is and she can't go home as a vampire." Willow shook her head. "I swear I'd have to get into this relationship just to keep an eye on you two."

  
"Wait, you're actually considering this?" Amity asked in surprise.

  
"Luz's crazy ideas usually turn out well eventually, after they stop being a complete mess." Willow smiled a bit and rubbed her arm bashfully.

  
Amity considered it a moment. _I can barely keep up with Luz on my own, a second person is either going to make things much easier or much harder... Still, it would make Luz happy... and perhaps I'd enjoy it too_. Amity glanced at Willow before looking back at the ground and cleared her throat. "V-Very well, I accept."

  
Luz seemed excited that things worked out, she reached out and grabbed Amity and Willow's hands. "Thank you both for giving this a chance." Luz shyly glanced away for a moment before meeting their eyes again. "I love you both."

  
Willow hugged Luz tightly. "I love you too Luz."

  
Amity smiled nervously and hugged Luz as well before nervously mumbling "Iloveyoutoo." and hiding her reddening face in Luz's shoulder.

  
"...Is this popcorn butter on your shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this before Understanding Willow so the canon reason for their friendship breaking off was already different from what I wrote, but I assume Amity's vampire parents are less picky about friends as long as it's under the pretense of using them for blood-drinking so for the purposes of my au they still made Amity hang out with the mean girls but otherwise ignored Willow.
> 
> Although their negligence about failing to teach Amity vampire basics and letting Willow get turned is still pretty malicious, just not the direct 'block her application to school' kind of malicious we get in canon. They're still terrible, the difference is basically just plausible deniability.


	25. The chapter where Luz plans ahead for once

"What we need is a plan of action."

  
Luz unfolded a large sheet of paper onto the table with all the seriousness of a general at a war meeting, prominently displayed at the top of the page in bold letters was ' **Super Important Date Plans For A Super Awesome Date** ' with a little rainbow drawn next to it.

  
Eda took a long slow sip of her morning apple blood. "Why are you talking to me about this?"

  
"You're the only person I know with relationship experience and you're a really cool person who can point out when my ideas are bad without sugar-coating it."

  
"Well you came to me for advice so that was your first bad idea..." Eda counted off on her finger.

  
"I was already prepared to give 100% to my first relationship but now I gotta give 200% because I didn't account that two people would be willing to date me at the same time." Luz pauses. "Actually I didn't account for one person willing to date me either... Do you think I should aim higher than 200%?"

  
"Try not to hurt yourself."

  
"Maybe a trip to an art museum?"

  
"The nearest art museum has cursed paintings that will try to steal your soul. It'd be fine for vampires but humans tend to need souls unless you want to purse a law career or something in multi-level marketing." Eda counted off a second finger.

  
"I put botanical gardens as an option but I feel that may be playing favorites? I don't want Amity to think I'm immediately throwing all my attention on Willow and leaving her behind. I should probably save botanical gardens for a second date at least... Is there a zoo on the Boiling Isles?"

  
Eda nodded. "Yeah the Bonesborough Zoo is probably a safe option for a date."

  
Luz put a hand to her chin. "Do I really want a safe option? I'm trying to impress two girls at once here."

  
"Just don't get too close to the cages, you can't hold hands with both your girlfriends if you lose a hand."

  
"That's better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe is relative in the Boiling Isles and Eda sees losing a hand as a mild inconvenience.


	26. The chapter where gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic

**Luz pov**

  
"A tie and a short-sleeve shirt, not too formal for the zoo but not too casual for a date." Luz shot a pair of finger guns at the mirror, then ran a comb through her short hair one last time before heading out.

  
**Willow pov**

  
"You can do this! It just a date... or a couple of dates?" Willow hyped herself up, and also wondered if more than one date attending a date makes the date plural. Willow smoothed out her dress carefully before heading out.

  
**Amity pov**

  
_Gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic ok time to head out, I've been ready since about an hour ago._

  
\---

  
"What's that thing?" Luz asked for about the sixteenth time since their arrival at the zoo, running ahead at top speed.

  
"Luz, if we lose you again we're putting out a missing child announcement." Amity called out.

  
Willow was trying to keep up with Luz but was getting worn out fairly quick and had to stop, hunching over as she tried to regain her energy and breathing hard out of instinct even though it didn't actually make a difference. Suddenly she found herself in the shade, she glanced up to see Amity holding her parasol over her with a sympathetic smile. Willow smiled back gratefully as the shade helped her energy return and the two of them caught up to Luz.

  
Luz watched as a tall purple lizard turned invisible, then as she looked around the exhibit to try and spot him again he suddenly appeared right in front of her. "Waagh!" Luz stumbled backwards, nearly falling over only to be caught by Amity.

  
"You're lucky you're cute, try not to get too close to the exhibits ok?" Amity said, smiling wide enough for her pointed teeth to show.

  
Luz swallowed nervously. "O-ok" _Right this is a date, gotta focus on the date, gotta focus on Amity and Willow, gotta focus on-is that an elephant made of cotton candy???_ "What's that thing?"

  
Amity rolled her eyes. "Why am I in love with this girl?"

  
"Probably the same reason she's driving you crazy." Willow said, patting Amity on the back sympathetically.

  
"Hey guys check out this weird horse! It changes color every time I look away." Luz looked away, then back at the horse, then away, then back at the horse, and continued like that for a while.

  
"Can't argue with that." Amity said, smiling.

  
There was a sign that said **Throw Your Garbage Here** set up by what looked like an exhibit more than a trash can, when Luz got closer she could see why.

  
"I know this one! That's a trash slug, Eda loves these things. I once saw her with a whole sack of eggs from one, I don't know what she did with those eggs and I'm afraid to ask." Luz watched the creature slither around, her face scrunched up a little. "Huh, living ones don't smell much different than dead ones. I would've thought one would be noticeably worse."

  
"Which one did you expect to be worse?" Willow asked curiously.

  
Luz paused for a moment. "I don't know."

  
"I can't imagine anyone _loving_ trash slugs." Amity commented from nearby, not wanting to be too close to the exhibit.

  
"They collect a bunch of trash and then they die, mood." Luz responded.

  
"What does that... never mind can we just move away from that thing?" Amity was looking slightly more green than usual.

  
"Oh right, sensitive vampire nose." Luz quickly ran back over to Amity and placed a comforting hand on her back as she led her away, Willow following behind.

  
They walked past an exhibit that seemed to contain a perfectly normal white rabbit, and many warning signs around the enclosure's wall; **Do NOT Throw Anything Into The Exhibit, No Flash Photography, If You Fall In We're Not Going To Help You**.

  
The girls stopped at a concession stand and bought slushies, two apple blood slushies for the vampires and 'blue' flavor for the human. Blue didn't taste like fruit or even a facsimile of fruit, it just tasted like blue the actual color somehow.

  
They stopped at bench beneath a tree to rest in the shade and drink their slushies. Luz rambled on about whatever came to mind as Amity enjoyed the sound of her voice. "Idea for a game: Magical Glyph Twister, it's like regular Twister but everything has a chance of catching on fire."

  
"Why is it when Boscha talks about nothing I tune out but when you talk about nothing is the best thing ever?" Amity wondered.

  
"Cause you gay." Luz replied simply.

  
"Don't make me bite you." Amity jokingly threatened.

  
"Maybe I'll bite _you_." Luz teased back.

  
Amity chokes. "I need to just never drink anything when I'm with you."

  
"Then what are you gonna do when you bite me?"

  
Willow glances away from this.

  
Luz noticed Willow's reaction and grew concerned. "Hey Willow are you ok?"

  
"I'm fine."

  
Luz didn't believe that in the slightest, but wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. _Maybe she feels left out of this conversation?_ "Did you want to try biting me? I legitimately don't mind."

  
"Thanks but I really don't have any interest in biting, I can tell you smell delicious but I just don't feel any urge to bite you." Willow looked down at her slushie, focusing on the cold spreading though her hands.

  
"Makes sense." Luz nodded.

  
Willow glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Some people think it's weird, like I'm broken or something..."

  
"Hey no Willow, there's nothing wrong with you." Luz put a hand on Willow's shoulder.

  
"Plenty of vampires have their preferences, if you don't want to drink from a person nobody can make you." Amity said, reaching over Luz to also put a hand on Willow's shoulder, then getting self-conscious as she started to feel like this position was kinda awkward, and moving back.

  
Willow smiled a little. "Thank you."

  
"So should we avoid talking about it in front of you? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Amity added.

  
"I'd appreciate that." Willow sounded a bit tired.

  
"Are you sure you're ok Willow?" Luz double checked.

  
Willow stirred the straw in her slushie idly as she debated whether to say what was on her mind. "Do you actually want me here?"

  
"Wha-Of course I do!" Luz drew back in surprise.

  
"Would today have been any different for you if I wasn't here? You've spent all day focused on Amity and the zoo animals." Willow said accusingly, she didn't entirely mean for it to come out that way.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Luz started to reach for Willow's shoulder again.

  
"I should just go." Willow turned into a bat and flew off without another word.

  
"Willow wait!" Luz ran after Willow, Amity following close behind.

  
\---

  
Janitor Cain grumbles. "Dang kids leaving their garbage on the benches, lovers' quarrels ain't no excuse for being slobs." Cain gathers up the slushie cups and throws them into the trash slug exhibit. "There you go Rose." Cain watches Rose eat the garbage. "Heh, mood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no a self-insert! Well I've ruined the whole story, just look at this Mary Sue cleaning up everyone's messes instead of letting these problems resolve naturally.
> 
> The zoo chapter ran pretty long but it was fun to write. A date in a crazy magic zoo could've made a story on it's own but the zoo isn't the focus of this story. If anyone else wants to use The Bonesborough Zoo then go right ahead, it's just perfect for making a bunch of references.
> 
> Also that title is what happens when you keep placeholders around too long.


	27. The chapter where everyone sits in a tree

Eventually Willow grew tired of flying and decided to land high up a tree.

  
Luz paused at the base of the tree to catch her breath, and Amity soon arrived right behind her. Amity looked up into the tree as Willow returned to her normal form. Amity held out an arm. "Stay back Luz, I'll handle this..." Amity's arm met air. She looked to the right to see Luz was gone, she looked back to the tree to see Luz was already halfway up. Amity's eye twitched. "HOW!? I took my eyes off that tree for literally a second!" Amity sighs. "If she falls out of that tree and dies I'm gonna kill her." Amity turned into a bat and flew up.

  
Luz managed to get all the way up to Willow without falling, carefully moving from tenaciously clinging to the branch to a more upright sitting position, with only a little windmilling before gaining her balance. Amity landed on a nearby branch just outside of haphazard flailing range, then changed back to normal.

  
"Willow." Luz said softly to get Willow's attention.

  
Willow was already aware of Luz's presence and expressed no surprise. "Luz, I know you want to make everyone happy but you don't have to push yourself to be with me."

  
"I'm not, I actually want to be with you." Luz tried to put a hand on Willow's shoulder but Willow shrugged her off and turned away.

  
"Even if that was true I can't imagine why." Willow crossed her arms.

  
Luz scooted over as close as she dared to. "Willow, do you want to know the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw you for the very first time?"

  
"When I flung you into the air?" Willow deadpanned.

  
"A bit before that actually, I was having some doubts about if I could actually become a witch when I heard you yelling encouragement at yourself."

  
Willow turned back to Luz in surprise. " _You_ had doubts? You always seem so confident!"

  
"I have a lot of enthusiasm and energy but when I'm alone with my thoughts my confidence falls apart like a Jenga tower."

  
"Oh Luz..." Willow gently hugged Luz. Then when Luz wasn't looking she mouthed to Amity _'What's a Jenga tower?'_ and Amity shrugged in response.

  
Luz pulled back from the hug to look Willow in the eye. "But when I saw you for the first time do you know what I saw? I saw a cute, determined, _kind_ witch girl that was working hard through all doubts, and that determination reached me too."

  
Willow hesitated. "You really thought all that?"

  
"I swear the actual first words out of my mouth when I saw you were 'cute witch girl!' and then I saw you help a flower, it was so cool Willow." Luz shook Willow's shoulders back and forth for emphasis before looking serious again. "I saw so many good things in you in one single moment." Luz gently cupped Willow's face. "I've also seen your anger and doubts, I want to be here for those times too and help you through them. If you don't want to be in this relationship I won't push it but I promise I'll be here for you whatever you choose, and I'll work harder to make sure you have the attention you deserve."

  
Willow rested her head against Luz's shoulder. "I... I think I want to stick with this." Willow sighed, a bit tired both physically and mentally but also relieved to have this out in the open. "We should probably get down now."

  
"We can stay up here a little longer..." Luz replied.

  
"Can you actually get down without hurting yourself?"

  
"Probably?"

  
"Do you want help?"

  
"Yes please."


	28. The chapter where a piggy "bat" ride happens

After everyone was safely out of the tree they realized it was getting late, the sun would soon start to disappear over the horizon.

  
"Can I walk you home Willow?" Luz offered.

  
"I'm a bit tired, can we wait a minute?"

  
"Maybe you can turn into a bat and I can carry you?" Luz offered.

  
"That sounds kinda nice actually." Willow turned into a bat and landed on Luz's shoulder.

  
"You can use my parasol to shade her if you like." Amity offered her parasol.

  
Luz took the umbrella graciously. "Thanks Amity, but don't you need it too?"

  
"Well I could enjoy the shade if I took your other shoulder..."

  
"Hop on." Luz tilted her head towards her empty shoulder and Amity swiftly hopped up while changing into a bat in one fluid motion.

  
Luz walked to Willow's house with a bat on each shoulder, tilting the umbrella towards the setting sun. She managed to keep her composure over this very adorable situation and didn't make any high-pitched noises at all until they reached the house, then Amity spoke.

  
"Say Luz, can you meet me at the hideout? I wanted-"

  
"Oh my god you have a high-pitched squeaky voice in bat form!" Luz tried not to laugh but her shoulders still shook as she tried to hold back.

  
Batmity was not amused. "Just meet me at the hideout when you're done saying goodnight to Willow ok?"

  
Luz nodded, unable to speak without risking a gigglefit. Amity flew off to the library.

  
Willow turned back to her normal form. "This was quite a day."

  
Luz took Willow's hand, intertwining her fingers with Willow's. "A lot of days are 'quite a day' in the Boiling Isles, I wish I could've given you a nice day."

  
"It was nice, it's just kinda complicated too."

  
"Well maybe next time we can go to a botanical garden? Unless there's something you'd enjoy more, I don't want to assume plants are the only thing you enjoy..."

  
"You don't have to do anything special for me."

  
"I want to."

  
The two of them smiled gently at each other, neither wanting to be the first to let go.

  
"You should probably go, Amity wanted to meet you at her hideout remember?" Willow loosened her grip, giving Luz the option to pull away.

  
"You know how fast humans are, I'd probably beat her there if I don't slow down for a moment." Luz kept her hand in Willow's.

  
Willow laughs a bit. "You would wouldn't you?"

  
Luz's expression grew soft and a blush tinted her cheeks. "You're cute when you laugh." Then Luz panicked a bit. "I mean you're always cute obviously but laughing is... additional cuteness? That came out weird let me start over. You're-" Luz's nervous rambling was cut off suddenly as she was yanked downwards by her tie and Willow's lips met hers. Luz melted into the kiss, her already tentative focus was entirely mush. Willow pulled back to see a very dazed Luz struggling to form a coherent thought. "You're amazing..."


	29. The chapter where Luz explains what a marshmallow is

The sun had fully set when Luz showed up at Amity's hideout. She pulled the book to open the door and stepped in. At first glance it seemed Amity wasn't there, but then some movement drew Luz's eyes to the ceiling where a small bat grinned down at her. The bat's form melted into a larger form and became Amity, casually standing on the ceiling with a smirk.

  
"This is just like Spider-man!" Luz gushed.

  
Amity was confused, no more than usual but she still had to ask. "What does that-" Amity was cut off by a sudden kiss. Luz pulled back with a sweet goofy smile. Amity buried her face in her hands. "I was trying to be a little intimidating."

  
"We're way past that, I know now that you're secretly a marshmallow." Luz booped Amity on the nose.

  
Amity knocked Luz's hand aside. "What even is a marshmallow?"

  
"It's a little cylinder made of sugar and... I think hooves? Actually you might be less intimidating than a marshmallow, they get kinda gross when you think about them." Luz put a hand to her chin contemplatively.

  
Amity shook her head. "I need to stop asking for context, it only seems to make you less coherent." Amity walked down the wall and to the floor until she was face-to-face with Luz, then Amity reached behind Luz and shut the hideout door.

  
"Okay _that_ was a little intimidating."

  
"Uncomfortable intimidating or being alone with your crush intimidating?" Amity asked in concern.

  
"And you're back to marshmallow."

  
"Well I don't _actually_ want you to feel unsafe." Amity crossed her arms grumpily.

  
Luz blushed and placed her hands on Amity's crossed arms. "You don't have to act tough Amity, being concerned for my comfort and well-being is more than enough to sweep me off my feet."

  
Amity smirked a little. "Well I can think of one other thing to 'sweep you off your feet.'" Amity then picked up Luz in a princess carry.

  
"O-Oh wow, ok that will... also accomplish that... The literal route is definitely a valid option." Luz face was fully red at this point. "Are you always this strong?"

  
"I don't really need to take any potion after sunset so I'm at full strength, you know unless I wanted to drink from someone and needed to do it safely." Amity set Luz down gently on the cushions, getting a little lost in her gentle brown eyes.

  
Luz blush went down but it wasn't even close to going away. "Did you want to try drinking from me again? If having your face nuzzled into my neck makes you too flustered maybe you can try my arm?"

  
Amity nodded and pulled out her potion for a quick drink. "O-ok, let's do this." Amity reached out and took Luz's hand. Amity paused for a moment to appreciate the feeling of Luz's hand in her own.

  
"Is holding hands a bit too much?" Luz smiled.

  
Amity scoffed. "Don't be absurd."

  
Luz brings Amity's hand to her face and gently kisses the back of it. "How about now?" Luz teases with a wink.

  
**Amity.exe is unresponsive**

  
Luz patiently waits for Amity to regain her composure. _This girl doesn't get enough genuine affection, I shouldn't overdo it but I don't want to give her an ounce less than she deserves either_. "Are you ok? We can just chill for a bit while I stare at your cute face." Luz gently touches Amity's face.

  
"Pssh, you're such a dork." Amity kisses the back of Luz's hand, even going so far as to take a playful nip. Amity met Luz's wide eyes as she softly raked her teeth on Luz's hand, Luz's blush reaching maximum redness until...

  
Luz fainted.

  
"Oh come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on just having that last bit be placeholder dialog but having that joke come full circle was entirely too amusing to me.


	30. The chapter where I make another umbrella joke

"Ah trash day, the best day in my humble opinion." Eda breathed in deeply. "Smell that? That's the smell of limitless possibilities."

  
It was the next day, Luz was a little embarrassed about fainting but Amity was understanding... and perhaps somewhat proud of herself for finally getting Luz as flustered as Luz flustered her.

  
"'Limitless possibilities' is not the first thing I think of when describing trash smell."

  
"Come on Luz just look at this stuff!" Eda pulls something out of the pile. "Look at this human jousting stick!"

  
Luz took the object from Eda and inspected it. "It's a restaurant table umbrella." Luz opens it up, sending something from a shelf crashing to the floor. "Sorry."

  
Eda didn't even bat an eye as she made a spell circle that repaired the jar and sent it back to the shelf, a fairly well-practiced motion since Luz came into her life. "That's a really big parasol."

  
"Eda... it's an umbrella."

  
"It just looks like a parasol."

  
"It's not... never mind." Luz looked over the item, one of the metal ribs was slightly bent but its condition was otherwise fine, and it was big enough to provide shade for multiple people. "I think I can use this."

  
"Knock yourself out." Eda replied, watching Luz close the umbrella carefully back up without breaking anything else. "By the way kid, I got you something."

  
Eda casually tossed over a scroll, Luz fumbled a moment but successfully caught it. "It's one of those mobile communication scrolls. I did a quick test to make sure it still works in the human world, can't have you losing touch with your favorite mentor... and your girlfriends too I guess." Eda smirked.

  
Luz gasped excitedly. "Omigosh Edaaa! You're the best!" Luz gratefully hugged Eda.

  
"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the parasol/umbrella joke comes full circle, a successful execution of the rule of threes. I bet that was the big moment everyone was waiting for with baited breath, the moment that was set up from the very first chapter! I could probably end the story right here but I do so want the umbrella to have one last moment to properly complete its arc.


	31. The chapter where it ends

The three girls sat together on a picnic blanket, in the shade of the large umbrella Luz had brought.

  
"I wonder how apple blood tastes..." Luz pondered.

  
"You probably won't like it." Amity said with a small smile, knowing this would discourage nothing.

  
"Let me just try a sip."

  
"Fine." Amity passed over her box.

  
Luz takes a sip, and immediately starts coughing and sputtering. "Bleh, that is nothing like apple juice." Luz complained as she started to wipe off her mouth.

Willow grabbed Luz's hand and moved it away from her mouth. "Let me help you get that." Willow said mischievously before kissing Luz's slightly red-stained lips. When she pulled away Luz's cheeks were stained red instead and she had a goofy grin spread across her face.

  
Amity chuckled. "I'm a little jealous I didn't think of that first."

  
"I can do it again." Luz offered eagerly, reaching for Amity's apple blood.

  
Amity held her drink out of Luz's reach. "I'm not gonna give you all my blood just for you to spit it back out." Luz continued trying to grab it, leaning most of her body weight against Amity.

  
"You two don't need an excuse to kiss each other if you both _already_ want to kiss each other." Willow pointed out.

  
Luz stared at Willow blankly for a moment before turning back to Amity. "Oh nooo, I'm losing my balance!" Luz flopped onto Amity and knocking her down onto the blanket.

  
"Luz get off of me!" Amity complained, giving a completely ineffective shove.

  
"You're a vampire, you could push her off with minimal effort." Willow pointed out.

  
"No, I don't believe I can. I might spill my apple blood."

  
"Just put it down."

  
"No."

  
"Besides," Luz chimed in, "if something cute lies on top of you then you aren't allowed to move, it's a very common unwritten rule of the human world. It mostly applies to cats and puppies but anything cute qualifies."

  
"Well I'd hate to defy human etiquette." Amity said.

  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "Well in that case..." Willow scooted over and lounged against the cuddle pile.

  
Luz draped her arm onto Willow. "Well we all seem to be laying on top of each other so I guess nobody can ever move again."

  
"Seems that way." Willow said, closing her eyes as she relaxed against her girlfriends.

  
Amity settled down into her mildly crushed position, somewhat glad she didn't need to breathe.

  
_Seems that way indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And nobody ever moved again, the end. The end... question mark? Thanks for coming, you've been a great crowd. I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and even quiet lurkers that do neither.
> 
> My current fic plans include finishing Star-Crossed, then I have a different au I want to do, then a Gus spin-off of Weakness, then a different au, then the actual Weakness sequel, then another au. I don't want to burn myself out on vampires so it's best not to do all the vampire things at once.
> 
> I set up a writing email, it's on my profile. I have a little bit done for the next parts in this vampire au among other things if you want a glimpse of what's next but I figure this is a good soft ending with no cliffhangers or drama so I don't know if my disorganized concepts will be more satisfying than this.


End file.
